Burst of Speed
by Kaykat
Summary: It awoke after a millennium of forced rest, it's mission still in mind. A truce is brought back, but how long shall the sentimental peace last?
1. Brush the Stars

Burst of Speed

Intro; It awoke after a millennium of forced rest, it's mission still in mind. A truce is brought back, but how long shall the sentimental peace last?

Info; Mine, this takes places after the second movie and in the beginning of the third, I refuse to believe the third movie ended the trilogy. There, got it? Too many deaths of things I like, and also I like the fact that they have to hide XP.

I do not own Transformers, but a certain character in this fic is from my own imagination on caffeine/sleep deprived mind and then add watching the two movies one after the other, yeah…. Scary right?

* * *

><p>Brush the Stars<p>

1

It twisted in space, the small blips on its com stirring it. It wished to respond and move to where it had been called, but its thrusters were malfunctioning, the battle-scarred capsule had been hindered in everything but keeping the precious cargo in it alive. It passed stars in its continual orbit; even after the fire to power, it had died it still moved thanks to the vacuum of space.

The being trapped inside tossed in its cyrosleep. The cold of space was nothing compared to the interior, but even the being held within was nearly unaffected by the extreme conditions, it had lived in for centuries. Energon flared blue with its edges tinged white. The massive energy that was released seeped into space, thrusting it faster; the being held within wanted to make it to the place named 'Earth'.

The one called Bumblebee had sent out a distress signal to all of those on the side of Autobots. Bumblebee had proclaimed the planet to be invested with Decepticon. The news that made the being all the more excited was the fact that the Cube was there, the things it had been searching for since its creation.

It passed stars, billions of them, as it made its way through the endless bounds of space, searching for the Milky-Way Galaxy that held the Solar System it longed to be in. Each light-year dragged on into eternity, its com working to process the information it had been sent. The information was full of holes, but the meaning was still the same, the distance from the sender to the receiver had taken its toll on it.

It passed a certain star, it was minuscule in terms that it understood, but maybe by human standards it was huge. It searched for the name of this star, given to it by the humans who had spotted it in the endless eternity of space.

"_Betelgeuse."_ It downloaded more information on said star.

It searched the bounds of what humans would call 'The World Wide Web.' The information was full of holes due to the distance, but most information remained intact. It was surprised that the information had managed to reach it.

It learned about the abundant creatures that populated most of the Earth's surface. Humanity, Homo Sapiens by their scientific name. They were a race filled with contempt and a need for war waged on their own kind. They knew little of the world they called theirs, and they knew even less about the world beyond the boundaries they knew. They were a young and violent race of beings lesser than it was, but they had the capacity to change their ways and the ability to learn.

They were just beginning to learn about themselves and about the new race that lived alongside them.

Autobots had mingled with humanity, learning their ways and teaching them about themselves. The Decepticon had no need for petty beings such as these; they started a war with the Autobots with disregard, even hate, towards the humans.

Decepticons raged war on the Autobots and the humans who stood by them. They were fighting to gain control of the cube. It learned this through the 'United States of American Military Base World Wide Web' it easily bypassed the firewalls and all the security used to keep the files under wrap easily and gained the information it wished.

The war had been in the favor of the Decepticon's for a while, the boy called Sam Witwicky had fled with Bumblebee, as the war grew more intense, and many things happened that confused it beyond measure. It listened to the fight from space even as it wished to join it had to remain out of touch with the others. The war ended with the head of Deception's, Megatron, had the Cube absorbed into his Spark Chamber, sufficiently putting it Offline, but also losing the All Spark in the process. It mourned the loss, but its energy still lived on in the shards.

It let itself drift back into stasis as it waited to land on the small planet among the stars. Its memory drifted back on itself while stasis held the body.

From the time of programming to the time it learned of Earth it went over the information it had stored over the millennium's is had spent in cyrosleep. The most enjoyable time in its existence was the short years spent after its programming. Those were the days before war was known, before the time that Decepticon's had gained power.

That had been a time of peace and prosperity for the entire race of the Transformers. That had been when Cybertron had been in one piece in mind and form. That was the time it had been created and programmed to be a replacement for the Cube if ever needed. It had been raised to learn everything about the Cube, even more so than the others of its kind did. It had been the only one to survive the Purge when the Decepticon's had taken over.

Its creators had put it in this pod and hurled into the depths of space, far out of the menacing reach of the Decepticon's. The creators had given it important missions to complete; to survive, to find the Cube, and find a new home.

The star that grew closer was, _"Sol." _It shot past the ball of flame, it's target so close and yet so far.

The capsule began to rattle and shake as the atmosphere of the planet encountered it. The metal container began to heat up. The being inside, to fret. It beat against the walls that held it, the cyrosleep wearing off as the seconds passed. More information flooded the com, the World Wide Web becoming wider and wider.

It panicked as the heat increased another level, the turbulence making the being stir further out of cyro. Its hazy eyes viewed the planet as it drew closer, the green mixed with white and blue, mainly blue. It passed hunks of metal that had no place in being in the sky, it wished to knock the down.

One of these hunks held a Decepticon; it watched the capsule hurtle past it.

**::Soundwave, patching in to Megatron.::** The satellite bot tried to get a hold of its Master's attention. Megatron had no time for petty things like that, he bypassed it and kept Soundwave on the mission ahead of them, find the Matrix and rebuild their society once more.

**::Understood.:: **Soundwave began hacking into the Government, ignoring the being that had just entered Earth's lower atmosphere.

The burning heat was nearly too great for the container, it had been created to last through the cold, not extreme heat of any sort. Materials began to wither and burn in the heat, the capsule entering a completely unstable state of being.

The being inside the death trap began to fight its containment, begging to be let free. Cyro completely shaken from its mind, the being began to struggle against its binds, the metal and wire were all torn in a single swipe. It twisted and turned, the danger outside was greater than the heat that was burning it up inside. Metal claws sparked as they shredded the well known metal around it.

It panicked and let stasis take command. It let itself go limp; its circuits began firing less each moment. It com link sent out small blips of distress and confusion, it had never felt like this, it had never felt control slip from its grasp.

The impact shook it, its mind slowly fading to black. The fear and panic rose even higher, it was unable to hold itself out of stasis. It fell into the welcoming black of emptiness that greeted it.

The capsule had landed in the ocean; it sank to the darkest depths. It landed softly at the bottom, as it could go no farther.

Its signals were no longer transitioned; the water and pressure surrounding it blocked any attempts.

The part that frustrated it beyond reason was the fact that it could receive messages on the open com link. It thrashed against its bindings, the metal and wire tearing once more.

Stasis gripped it, more than half its energy was worn down, and not even an infinite supply of Energon would recharge it better than a good period of stasis.

It blackness engulfed as the war moved on at its unhindered pace. Megatron murdering Optimus in cold blood, Sam Witwicky figuring out the riddle used to hide the Matrix. Sam dieing for the sake of the War, Sam reviving for the sake of the war. Years had passed in the blink of an optic for the Transformer held beneath the Sea.

Stasis released its grip with little ease; it had to shake it off violently as all systems rebooted to normal functions.

Messages in a bright blue flickered on the dark screen, followed by the rapid answer of 'Okay'. Each of the systems had been damaged in some form, either in a small or large amount. Pain coursed through the wires as they began to awaken from their long periods of stasis without any real work time. The frayed ones burned deep within it, the frozen ones burned as they thawed, the burnt ones melted into its circuitry; it was falling apart!

Panic, it knew all too well, flooded its system once more. It didn't like the feeling of panic, it loathed it with a vengeance, and it was a Cyerbtronian, something above fear!

A feral growl was drawn from its throat; a presence I didn't like the look of was approaching it quickly. The capsule began to rock in the turbulence; the creature stilled its movements to a bare minimum. It listened as metal scraped against metal, the sound echoing in the air encasing it.

The capsule rocked from side to side as it was gripped from the outside, the air pressure rose and increased and odd intervals, it let small bubbles out to keep it even within the iron confines. The creature prepared to fight its way out, in case these were the enemies. It prepped itself, as the metal door was pried open, light from an unfamiliar source poured in. Bits of the ice began to drip as the heat melted them rapidly. A cloud of steam rose into the sky as it stepped on shaky feet onto the foreign world. Instantly danger faced it by the muzzle and on unknown weapon.

A low whine rose in it's communicators, a noise known by all to show a fear that needed a protecting hand or a shadowing arm to bind the creature to. These creatures known as Humans didn't understand the depth of the whine, it only abraded against their ears and made them snarl words in a dialect it barely understood. It chirped and let out an odd whorl, the creatures fingered the triggers to their weapons.

The small weapon fired as the Human jumped, the bullet ricocheting off the Cyerbtronian metal. The very act didn't hurt in the slightest, these bullets were to small to even tickle the creature; the very act of a Human firing upon it upset it more than the act of the weapon being pointed at it.

Energon tears welled up in it's optics, the cry of a Sparkling rose high into the atmosphere. The cry hit a higher pitch than most Humans could hope to hear, it was a cry designed to awaken the need to protect it, be it Autobot or Decepticon.

It was a cry heard 'round the world, each bot stopped in its tracks; the Seekers were affected just as much as the Ground-Pounders were, each turned their optics to the sky, be their color red or blue; a creature of their own species needed them.

In the center of the NEST facility, Ironhide jerked out of stasis.

"Oh Primus." He held his head between his large hands, metal scraping against metal. "Please, let this not be a memory." He murmured more to himself as he stepped of the makeshift bed he spent his offline moments in. "Ratchet, you hear that too?" He called into the next hanger over.

"Yeah, and Primus be damned, I think everyone heard it." He stepped into Ironhide's quarters, his own hands rubbing his head not as gently as he usually did.

"There'll be hell to pay if it's only a bad dream turned reality." Ironhide gazed up the sky, the wide blue expanse of this alien planet held the cries of a creature that had called for help. "We need to find it."

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"We talk to Prime."

"Sounds like a plan, frag it all." Ironhide let his cannons slide in their coverings, he fought to keep them hidden and well away from aiming at his own servos.

"Hold steady, friend." Ratchet eyed him warily, picking up vital signs that went against the norm.

Side by side the mechs traversed to Prime's own private quarters.

O-O-O-O

"Well, I'll be damned." Starscream jerked to look at his kingdom before him, the clouds dared to cover his sun for a moment. He let his wings flick as he uncertainly went through the jumble of information the cry for help had sent him.

-_fear, protection, FEAR, humans, BAD-_ The one that really got to him was the quiet afterward message that ripped through his processor. _**-help- **_A Sparkling was calling for help, a cry that hadn't been heard since the first few days of the war, and how did he miss that simple cry, that simple feeling of being needed by a creature who was far above you.

He let out a gust of air from his vents, Thundercracker rested a hand on his shoulder. The calmness spread through his via the bond. Skywarp pried in as well, his own stupidity keeping him from being able to read further into the situation.

"It'll be okay, it's alive after all." Thundercracker patted his commander gently.

"You know what this means." Starscream's usual verbal jabs had subsided into a defeated attempt at keeping his cool. His teeth clicked as he fretted about the Sparkling that was calling, the cry still echoing in his processors.

His wings shifted in his anxiety to just fling himself into the sky and rocket his way home, Thundercracker read him perfectly; the bond sung with adjoined need.

"Shall we?" He spread his arms wide and mocked the fleshlings with his curtsy.

Skywarp even understood that, his optics lit with the light only flying could bring them. Within a singular moment all of them had shrunk to their F-22 counterparts, the clouds already gathering behind in their wakes as they pin-pointed the position the cry had been sent from.

O-O-O-O

The Sparkling cowered in the corner of the small compartment that had been it's home for longer than it wished to think about. This creature, once revered and sworn to be protected by anything and anyone was astounded to find that these mere Humans dared point a weapon it and fire even if it was a simple mistake.

Its optics lit up with an otherworldly light as it charged for a fight or flight.

* * *

><p>Here, there you go. This was written with a child on my lap pressing buttons and keys every other minute. Be glad that it's here! Review if you will, thanks much!<p>

O_x


	2. Cross the Burning Bridge

Sorry for the the grammatical/spelling errors. I'm lazy. XD

* * *

><p>Cross the Burning Bridge<p>

2

The clouds spun before them, their tailfins cutting the air elegantly like the blade of a sadist. Starscream rode the with the wind chasing his tail, the gods of this ball of dirt seemed to favor him and his Trine-Mates.

Skywarp let out a maniacal laugh as he did a pinwheel turn and then looped back to join the other two. Starscream let a small amount of satisfaction slip though his bond to his bonded, he may not look it, but their joy was his as well.

Yes, he was a stuck up ass and cocky to boot, but he was loyal to those he bonded with. The thing about being bonded, they are you, and you are them. How can you not enjoy their emotions? Once you bond, a part of you lives within them; being Trine-Mates came with plenty of bonuses but also many downsides.

Being bonded, that a decision for never or forever; you can't back out once the bond has cemented. You are forever with them until they leave you behind and return to the Well.

The Sparkling, his mind jolted back into present, the fog of enjoyment faded off. Seekers, that's what they were. Seekers not only found Energon but were in charge of the younglings. It was hardwired into their being that no Sparkling could ever be hurt, intentionally or not. Seekers themselves were unable to harm a mere child of their own kind, their own Sparks refused to travel down that dark path.

That is where the Trine's hatred of Megatron sparked from, he killed Sparklings that barely had a moment to live. He crushed them mercilessly, he broke open their casing long before they could stand the outer space around them; they needed a Spark to be nurtured by.

**:We'll make it.:** Thundercracker mentally comforted his mate. **:We will always make it for a Sparkling, you know that.:** He sent a wave of comfort, the tinged energy was received gratefully.

**:Starscream, even I know that you were respected by Sparklings.: **Skywarp joined in. **:You always protected them, no matter what.:**

Both his mates comforted him to the best f their ability, their efforts bore fruits and Starscream let his wings spread further, their speed bracing on the edge of mach three. They formed a tight line, their wings hovering over each other, the Fleshlings that barely caught an upward glance at the roaring jets above them knew it was almost inhuman with their precision on how they competed but stayed perfectly in tune with each other.

O-O-O-O

"Optimus, we have to get that Sparkling. Now." Ironhide forced the matter on his superior.

The giant mech sat in a desk fabricated for the Autobots, specially made to hold their weight and size easily. He was fingering through files on a data pad. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, an all to human movement for a mech.

"I need clearance to ship you out, I need time for the clearance, and I don't have time." He sighed heavily, this was wearing him down. Ironhide acted like he hadn't heard the desperation in the call for help, he was a Prime, Prime's were bound to Sparklings, even in a time of war they enforced the law that no Sparkling shall be harmed.

"Ironhide." Ratchet put a hand on his counterpart. "Optimus know." **:Quick badgering him, he's a Prime and you know what this is doing to him as well, look at the lines of stress.:** Ratchet gave him a hard look, a wrench was begging to be lugged at the dark bot.

Ironhide glared back with equal heat, his cannons begging to shoot the pest of a medic's servos off.

Optimus sensed the rising heat between the two bots.

He couldn't hold back a snort.

"What?" Ironhide lost his formality, his tone sliced the air like an ionic blade.

Optimus let out a small sigh, "Good thing not all mated pairs are like you two, we'd have plenty of sadist Sparklings running around." Optimus stood and let the flustered pair of bots struggle to come up with words to throw at their leader. "Anyway, I'll get you two clearance, might take more than a moment though." The mech left them behind, their worries lessened slightly.

"Starscream probably found the Sparkling by now, he and his Trine-Mates."

"He'll keep the child safe, we know that he can't harm it even if he wanted to."

"Didn't you two work together, before all this?" Ironhide leaned against the wall, his impatience only showing as he tapped his ped against the floor.

Ratchet slumped next to him, "Yeah." He rubbed his head in defeat, his words lost for a moment as he remember days under the Cyerbtronian sun, Sparklings crowding around him as he entered the Spark Grounds, the children clamoring for the Energon he brought to their caretakers. He always loved those children, each one of them special in their own way. Only one of them survived, Energon raced through his system as he remembered the days, nostalgia rising within him; his optics offlined as to not leak Energon.

"You okay?" His blunt companion patted his shoulder, hoping to take some of the burden, the bond sung with mixed grief and regret.

"I worked with him, I brought the Energon he dispensed among the Sparklings. We protected them and I healed them when they played too roughly. He taught them about the stars and I taught them about the world around them; I loved them all." Even if they were offline, small Energon tears leaked through. "Each one of them, all but one, they all perished."

"Bumble-Bee?"

"Yeah, he was the last." He hung his head. "I saved him, that day. I saved the young bot as his creators passed into the Well right before his eyes. I saved him from the fire of enemies, Starscream failed me that day." His frame shook with an anger that no words could hold. The bond between them glowed with a fiery red of disgust and revulsion.

"I, I never knew." Ironhide took a step back, he had known that Ratchet had been close to the Sparklings, he himself had never really gotten the chance to visit them; he was a ground-pounding-gun-totting-mech that had little self restraint. "Frag it all." He set his head against Ratchet's shoulder plate, his hands wandering over the mech's face.

"Bumble-Bee, the poor child."

"That's why he fight so hard?"

O-O-O-O

The open com link sung with a force that knocked the Sparkling down till it's knees scarped the familiar metal. It screeched happily, it's rage pushed forth and it flicked open its servos as to receive a signal from its saviors.

Starscream ripped the sound barrier above the carrier, his sonic boom comforting the child beneath him. Skywarp and Thundercracker followed in suit, their actions mimicking their mate's.

The Humans flinched and backed up, cries of dismay and fear ripped from their throats.

Starscream landed steadily, his transformation taking less than a second before his peds touched down on the steel. His clawed hands dug into it, finding himself purchase as he scanned for the Sparkling.

"Fleshlings." Skywarp snarled out. He had landed behind Starscream, Thundercracker hovered overhead.

The Humans didn't react for a moment, their cried quieted down as they studied the beasts before them. Starscream let his Machine gun slide out onto his arm, the barrel glowing red hot as he prepared to fire.

The other two noticed his reluctance to fire, but understood why; the Sparklings. He dared not harm it, and he knew it was here somewhere. If he sank the ship the Sparkling would be last, if he misfired the Sparkling would be lost, if it was hidden and he shot the wrong person it would be lost; they knew they had to find it quick.

Thundercracker did a quick scan, the energy he released sent the Humans flying overboard. **:Starboard, right behind the mass of fleshlings.:** He sent the silent message to them both, the Sparkling cried out once more; breaking the tension.

Skywarp ripped through the left side, his own machine gun tearing the humans to tiny pieces; his laugh echoed eerily but happily. Thundercracker let his sadistic side have free reign, his guided missiles strategically blowing the larger hoards of humans sky high. He caught one, still alive, in his cockpit. He rushed out above the unnamed ocean, mach three twist and turns and death defying stunts common of Seekers ripped the internal organs of the captured being into nothing. He ejected what remained of the lump of flesh and returned to the ship.

Starscream made a beeline for the Sparkling, his open com link sending comforting signals that had laid dormant in his programming; the other received the upgrade as he sent it directly to their servos. He bent down low, his clawed hand fingering the small pod. He saw the optics shining in the darkness, the light green light reflected with fear as it gazed up; unsure.

**:Sparkling.:** He let relief wash through him, it was in one piece.

He sent his hand down, palm up and cooed gently. His former self basking in the relief that there were still Sparklings that needed his care. His optics scanned the child repetitively, making sure nothing was harmed. He snarled at the sight of a human's bullet hole, the damaged wires, and the shaken state he had found it in; it was nothing to serious though.

The Sparkling pinged at the link, trying to send him a message.

He opened it willingly, hoping to receive a clear message.

**:Safe?:**

**:Always.:**

The Sparkling smiled, it reached up with both arms. It cried out for attention, it's servos claiming this was a safe place, that this was a good place, that this would always be a good place.

He let a small genuine smile cross his features, Skywarp and Thundercracker waited behind him, anxious to see their new ward.

The small bot stretched up, its peds still unable to bear its weight. He cradled it one hand, his other gently running over its small head; the creature was tiny in comparison to everything around it. He sent comforting signals, promising to feed and protect it, to nurture and care for it. He turned to face his mates.

"It's safe, but it's build… I don't comprehend." He eyed the wings and extra ports, wings of a Seeker, the build of a Ground-Pounder, the eyes of an unknown faction, and the mindset of a Sparkling. His confused optics looked to his mates for answers, but neither of them knew.

**:Sparkling, what's your name?:** Maybe that would hold answers, he opened the link so all three of them heard his words.

The child looked at him with wide innocent eyes, it was unsure. It had a look of concentration that lined its face, it bit its lips and then scrunched its face up, the words were escaping it. It answered, in an odd dialect, **:Speedburst.:** It fumbled and eventually its message was read loud and clear. Starscream got a shot of nostalgia, that name was familiar.

"That's a Femme name."

"Ho damn, a Femme Sparkling." Skywarp looked at the child with wide eyes, he must have enriched too close for its comfort for it cried out, the decibels rising higher and higher in its desperation. It scrambled for a foot hold on Starscream's hand, her tiny hand gripping wires furiously. Energon raced in its system, its fear infecting the others around it.

"Holy hell, back up!" Starscream screeched, true to his name. The fear from the Sparkling surged through him, much like a virus would. "This one's different, no doubt." He shook his head, Megatron would have his aft if he learned about the Sparkling.

He snarled at the thought of their so called leader getting a hold of this child, he would rather offline himself than let the Sparkling be defiled by him, she could possibly be killed if she upset him in anyway.

The being clung to him, her own servos traveling faster by the minute; she would offline herself.

**:Shhh, shhh…. Sparkling.:** He rubbed her head gently once again, comforting her to the best of his ability. He pressed her against his chest casing, his Spark leaping to end her suffering. **:He's a mate, kin to you, do nor fret dear.:** The gentleness in his tone shocked those around him, they had never heard that tone. Sniveling, yes; hatred, yes; fearful, yes; but comforting, no… never. They hadn't known him in the time of peace, war had brought them together and tied their fates into a knot that no one could hope to untangle.

The Speedburst gripped the metal firmly, her face plate dug into his chest as she cried out happily as the Spark sung under her.

"We have to go." Thundercracker set a hand on Starscream's shoulder, "The Auto-scum will be here soon." He sneered at the last segment, they had won this small victory with a huge pay off.

A femme bot, a young one without ties to either side, the perfect liaison to begin anew without Prime or Megatron, Primus they could start Cyerbtronians once Speedburst reached adulthood, her other abilities were unknown to them, her make was unknown, she was a mystery wrapped in shiny paper.

O-O-O-O

"Ironhide, let's go." Ratchet led the way out of the Hanger, the pot-bellied cargo plane lay on the tarmac, ready to take off but they knew it was already too late.

"Tell me more of the Sparklings." Ironhide, asking just like one, wanted to understand his mate's desperation to protect the being. He knew Ratchet's need was far greater than his own, but why?

The mech let out steam from his internal systems, hot air blasted out of his nostrils, his cooling fans kicking in.

"Like I stated before, I brought them Energon each day and fixed the small wounds. Starscream and myself came to rely on each other, we needed one another to keep the children within the walls of the compound. This was long before the days of war, but I doubt Bumble-Bee remembers much of those days, he had just been Sparked at the time.

"There was this small Femme bot, no one knew her designation only that she was special and was to always be protected." He smiled happily, the bond filled with the warmth of his affection for the Sparkling. "Her name was Speedburst, the little she-devil could move faster than any other Sparkling, but she never used her peds. Her tiny wings would propel her, she could fit in the palm of my hand and still have the chance that a stray wind would knock her off." They both chuckled at the thought.

"Weather always seemed to favor her, no harsh winds, no storms appeared while she was around; it was like she affected the weather itself, but that's impossible." He shook his head.

"How did those days ever come to an end? We were happy, I was happy back then, you were happy back then, what the frag happened?" Ironhide's old wounds reopened, everyone had lost loved ones to the war.

Creators had left Sparklings behind, Sparklings had been murdered in cold blood, mates and kin had been ripped apart by offending sides and different wants and needs, so many of them had died; Ironhide's despair rose to join Ratchet's.

"Starscream left that day, he pinged me while I was looking for him, the Sparklings were hungry and would need to be fed soon. He just told me that he would return the moment he could, I knew something was going amiss then; no was in the Well would he miss feeding time."

"Is that just before it broke out?" Ironhide brushed Ratchet's face plate gently.

"It was nanoseconds before the first shot was fired." He slumped into the wall of the carrier. "I tried to protect them, you have no ability to process how hard I tried." His fingers traced the jagged scars that ran along his spark chamber, that must have been on hell of a hit to dent that metal.

"At you?"

"Megatron as a keen hatred of Sparklings." Ratchet deadpanned, the emotion in his voice seemed to just fade away. "That cannon of his, that fragging cannon…" Ratchet grew silent, Ironhide didn't feel the need to push his mate any further for fear of a wrench getting lodged in his cranium.

"That was the darkest day…"

Ratchet chuckled darkly, "For you? Maybe… mine came later, much later." Ratchet's optics grew darker, a light of malice entered them. "Megatron targeted the Sparklings, and Starscream could do nothing for Megatron was considered his Kin back then, the sick fragging bastard of a bot didn't dare step foot on the battle field, the Sparklings cowered behind me, unable to understand.

"Some of them had just been put online, the feelings of their sparks fading… the life that could have been. Primus. Bumble-Bee, he was just small little Spark then, barely intelligible when he pinged for my attention." A sad smile crept across his servos.

The cargo plane jerked as turbulence shook the hold. Ironhide and Ratchet were thrown against the wall. Ironhide wrapped his arms protectively around his mate, his head pressed against Ratchet's.

**:…:**

A silent bond of acceptance and willingness to hold the memories that had been hidden deep within his memory banks.

_The horror and grief, the feeling of helplessness as the tiny creatures were blow apart right before him. A singular pod thrown high into the sky, his main focus was on the small being held within his hands, he was pressing the Sparkling against his chest, the small creature blipped and cried out in fear, its small hands gripping the Spark chamber tightly. He cried out, as a blast shook Ratchet and knocked him off his feet._

_"We'll be okay." His voice held a sense of desperation that was barely withheld. Overhead the Seekers set fire to everything that dared to move, mechs and femmes cried out in pain and despair, a few in blind rage._

_The heat of the battle, the flying shrapnel, the bots who pushed past him or tried to attack him. He growled furiously and the Sparkling whimpered against his chest._

_A singular blast, well placed, flung Ratchet high into the air, his peds ripped from the uneven ground. He gripped at nothing and the Sparkling cried tears of Energon. His strangled voice warned Ratchet as the ground loomed back towards them._

_The landing jarred him, his arms wrapped protectively around the young being, he prayed it wouldn't get thrown out of his reach; the memories of the others made him chock back his emotions as he hauled himself to his feet._

_The Sparkling cried out in fear and scrambled to get behind the Spark plating. In his dazed state Ratchet allowed just that, knowing the bot would be safer there after all._

_His optics were barely focusing, but the large figured before him looked a lot like Optimus's brother._

"_Megaton." He called out weakly, the Sparkling had grown unnaturally quiet._

_He heard the clicks and clacks of gears reshaping and reforming._

"_Help me."_

_He was staring down the barrel of Megaton's fusion cannon, the light at the end grew larger. He jerked in a timed reaction, the bullet ripping through the fragile wires that surrounded his Spark, but the Chamber itself lay dented and misshapen, the bullet remained lodged there as Ratchet fell to the ground._

_A femme next to him screamed as she fell down a crevice, the world was falling apart._

_Slowly… his optics unfocused and he offlined._

* * *

><p>Thought it was a good place to leave it at!~ XD<p>

O_X REVIEW!


End file.
